First mission
by Mera Arem Rema
Summary: Three Ensigns are sent to a collapsing space station to find the missing research team they find more than they'd bargained for and wind up in a fight for their lives. Will they live? rated for language


**Hi people! this story is based on a Star trekk tabletop rp my dad (playing James paladin a human, well Asgardian; it's a race he made up because he could & he was bored. pm me for more info on this race) ran for me, Mera, (playing Emberstrike a Caitian) and a friend of mine who spent the night (playing Raissa the Klingon).it was just too funny to keep between us! Hope you enjoy! I OWN NOTHING!- Mera **

* * *

Their cadet cruise was over and they had been assigned to a 150 year old ship called the _Daniel Boone_, Emberstrike couldn't wait, the young caitian' s light tan pelt had been groomed and taken care of that morning, her feline like appearance made her unusual but no less female and she wanted to make a good impression.

Raissa sat taking care of her mek'leth, she was excited that she and the mischievous cat would be working on the same ship, it would prove interesting considering their stations, the hairball at operations and she at security. she smiled lightly as she thought of the possibilities for trouble her friend could cause and continued cleaning, a good impression started at appearance.

James yawned, neither of his two classmates, pardon_ former _classmates had said a word and things were starting to get just a tad dull for him. he looked from one to the other, Ember looked about ready to jump on outta her fur in her excitement, and Raissa looked so intent on her weapon it was kinda scary. he rolled his eyes and watched them it wasn't like he had much else to do after all.

The three were beamed aboard the _Daniel Boone_ and greeted by one of the officer.

"Hello, if you'll follow me the Captain wanted to see you three right away on the bridge." she said politely

"Ok, what's the ship's mission? Where is it's destination?" Emberstrike asked as they walked, following their guide

"We lost contact with our four man survey team about three weeks ago, they were on a space station not far from here, the captain Figures it's just a simple recon mission so it's perfect for you three." she explained.

The ship gave a sudden lurch and shook for a moment as they got into an elevator, Emberstrike steadied herself, James put a hand out to catch himself, and Raissa planted her feet more firmly. "What was that?" Raissa asked concerned

"Oh we just jumped to our top warp speed, baby's old but she'll hold together." the woman smiled

"I certainly hope so."Raissa growled

"Aw c'mon Riss don't go growlin' we ain't met everyone on board yet." James laughed.

As they reached the bridge and looked around they see a circular area with railing all the way around it, stations sit behind and in front of the railing, two seats sit close to the railing with two people in them, a female human and a Tellerite. the human who they assumed was Captain Ann Potrikos, turned the chair around and smile. "well I'd ask who Emberstrike is, but I can see who it is." Captain Ann Potrikos said

As everyone got to their stations the captain continued "I want a constant sensor scan on the area, we lost four people and I want to know what happened."

Later the captain turned to Ember and told her to hail the station, when Ember tried she realized that they were being jammed. she told the captain and confirmed that she was sure. she, Rissa, and James were all being briefed on their mission. they had four hours to find the team or the log book and return before the planet's gravity destroyed the space station.

"Your mission leader is Raissa." the second in command said.

The group of three made their way to their exit and started getting ready to leave, they would be leaving EVA to the space station because transporters were not an option due to the ionization around the station. Ember was following Raissa and was being followed by James, when Raissa went to leave she went up a little to fast and had to be slowed down by Ember and James. Once on the space station the three stopped to plan what they were going to do next. the space station was wagon wheel like, it had four 'spokes' a station core, and the core extended past the 'wheel'.

"Well what now boss lady?" James asked

"I suppose we should clear this level first and then move on to the next." Raissa said

"Okay but which way do we go?" Emberstrike asked

"Counter clockwise." Raissa said

They walked a few yards down the hall before someone in an old tattered Starfleet uniform stepped out from a side hall and leveled a phaser at them looking shaken and scared.

"DIE BORGS! DIE!" he screamed and fired hitting Raissa,who didn't react except to flinch slightly at her left leg falling asleep Raissa growled and charged the man, she went to grab him but couldn't get ahold of him.

Emberstrike and James took aim with their phasers and fired at the same time and hit the Starfleet officer with phasers on light stun, the man passed out, they ran over to Raissa and the downed man.

"Who is he?" Raissa asked

"No idea." James replied

Ember was scanning the officer with her tricorder and looked up "I don't know either, because my tricorder says he doesn't exists." she said just as the officer disappeared.

the three walked a few more yards before turning and coming to a large window through which they saw the _Daniel Boone _warp away.

"Please tell me that I didn't just see what I thought I saw." James said

"That depends on what you think you saw." Emberstrike said

"I thought I saw the ship warp away." He replied

"Then yes you did just see that and I need alcohol to do this job ." Emberstike said muttering the last part

"I have Old Tillman in my quarters." James replied

"Then if we live we may need to get a drink." Emberstrike said.

Next was a large room with a three foot sphere that was red with silver veining and a hexagonal control looking panel in the center of the room and a corpse reaching for a tricorder just out of it's reach. Raissa went to look at the body, James was looking at the control pane, Emberstrike went to pick up the tricorder next to the body.

A voice spoke beside Emberstrike "I really wish you hadn't done that." a middle aged heavyset man with a pole arm wearing robes said.

Emberstrike looked up and rolled out of the way coming back up with her fazer drawn and aimed, James had his fazer drawn and aimed, and Raissa pulled her fazer "Who are you?" Emberstrike growled

"Portucullis, defender of the T'Kon, and I won't let you barbarians pick it dry." he responded

"We are here to gather our ship's survey team or failing that the survey log." Emberstrike said

"They are dead and I will kill you too." Portocullis stated .

"Your saying you killed them?" Raissa said

"That is what I said barbarian. I will not allow you to desecrate the T'Kon empire." he growled

"Your empire is dead." Raissa snarled

Portoculis attacked Emberstrike before she could dodge, blood flowed freely from the wound that stretched the length of her left shoulder causing the Caitian to collapse with a cry of pain. Emberstrike fired her phaser at the man and he disappeared. Raissa ran over and began bandaging Emberstrike's wounds to the best of her abilities. Emberstrike looked behind the Klingon and swathe man reappear.

"BEHIND YOU!" she hissed as Raissa ducked out of the way, Emberstrike put her phaser to it's highest setting and fired making Portucullis disappear again in an explosion of sparks. no more than a minuet later he reappeared again.

"Fools I am immortal!" He bellowed

"GREAT I GOT SEVEN CHARGES LEFT, LET'S PLAY MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKIN' THROAT OUT!" Embertrike snarled aiming her phaser.

James fired his phaser at the controls and Portucullis vanished, he looked over at the two women "Umm, I don't think the hologram man is coming back." he said hiding his amusement.

the two women breathed a sigh of relief.

At this the three tired contacting the _Daniel Boone_ and receied faint response. "Away team to Daniel Boone, we're ready to leave." Raissa said

"Daniel Boone to away team, you'll need to get out in the next forty minuets; the station's falling apart quicker than anticipated. the ship had to move away because the gravity's become stronger." came the garbled reply.

Raissa and James carried Emberstrike back to their exit but it wouldn't open so they used their phasers to open it, as they scrambled out; to their shock they were sucked out into space only to see no sign of the ship, but hoping the it would find them. Raissa suddenly hit something solid, Emberstrike hit Raissa, and James hit Emberstrike. After discovering what they had hit was in fact one of the _Daniel Boone's_ windows on it's way to pick them up they were beamed aboard. they tried to make a graceful landing but failed and wound up on their back sides after they regained their bearings Emberstrike was taken to the infirmary.


End file.
